Discovered
by PhanGirl16
Summary: When Vlad goes too far, Harry is exposed. How will everyone react? Rated T for upcoming gore and medical situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Discovered **

**Chapter 1-**

**Danny's POV **

I was hurt, badly. Pain roared in my side like venom. The splitting headache didn't help either. Pain increased in my leg as I felt pressure on it. I screamed in pain, not daring to open my eyes. I could sense people around me. I just hoped it wasn't Valerie. Or my mom. The fight I had just had with Vlad left me weak, injured. I was vulnerable. I felt more pressure on my leg and screamed in agony, ending in a coughing fit. It hurt terribly. I groaned and whimpered in pain.

"Someone please help!" I heard a voice scream.

The voice sounded close as I felt people close in on me. I felt panic slowly coming over me. I whimpered and tried to move back, wincing at the pain. I felt a hand push me back down, I flinched.

The person was gentler than I imagined. I groaned as I felt pressure and piercing pain on my side. I moved my hand to my abdomen trying to feel what was there. A gentle hand, the same gentle hand moved mine out of the way.

"Don't Phantom, your injured." I heard the voice again, I couldn't quite place it. It had an edgy rasp. My stomach dropped as I put two and two together. I whimpered trying to get away from who I just figure was Valerie. I felt her hand again stop me and I flinched.

"It's okay, Phantom. I'm not going to hurt you." Valerie explained. I couldn't exactly trust her but I was injured, not much to do about it now.

I groaned again as I tried to relax. I felt the hard surface of the concrete under my body and I shifted slightly, wincing at the pain it brought.

"Phantom, stay still." She worriedly ordered.

I stilled as much as I could and I felt hand brushing through my white hair. It was do comforting and I'll be honest, I was really out of it. I lost a lot of blood and I had no idea where I was.

"Wh-wha?" I whimpered trying to ask her what happened.

"Shh.." Her voiced was soothing.

Harry still felt on edge around her. This could be a trick. Attack while he's down.

**Valerie's POV**

The phantom was broken. I watched in what I first saw as pleasure as he fell onto the sidewalk. I inched closer, ignored the cries the civilians let out for their hero. As I looked at him something clicked.

_Click_

He looked so matted and so broken. His leg was bent a weird way and a big puddle, that was increasing every second surrounded him. It was very odd though, his blood looked like a mixture of red human blood and green ghostly ectoplasm.

I felt pity, I don't know what has gotten into me, I kneeled down on his right side and looked him over. My eyes trailed to his leg that was bent. I put some pressure on it to see if it was broken and then I heard Phantom's cry. I winced and I felt remorse. He ended his scream in a coughing fit and i grew very worried.

I turned my head and screamed, "Somebody please help!" I immediately tuned my attention back to the ghost boy.

Pain was knitted in his brow also with a hint of fear. I heard him whimper as he tried to move back. Obviously scared of my shout. I gently pushed him back down. He seemed to slightly calm but I wouldn't blame him. He had every right to be scared.

My eyes moved to his side where a piece of metal bar was sticking out. I almost gagged but instincts kicked in. I quickly pulled the metal out. It wasn't as long as I thought it was. I heard him groan and I quickly tore off a piece of my skirt and put pressure on the wound.

I looked to see Phantom's hand moving down towards the wound. I gently moved his hand back, and said,

"Don't Phantom, you're injured."

He seemed to be in thought and suddenly whimpered and tried to back up again. I gently pushed him back down, knowing he must've figured out who was sitting beside him.

"It's okay, Phantom. I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to calm him. He seemed to visible relax which I was relieved for.

He shifted slightly as I looked him over for other injuries. He winced and I said calmly,

"Phantom, stay still."

He seemed to still to his best ability and I sighed, looking at my hands. They had some blood on the, and I tried to wipe it on my torn skirt. I looked over to the would I had place my discarded skirt fabric on and saw it started to seep through. I silently paniced and put some more pressure on it. I brushed my other hand through his think hair. Much like Danny's...

"Wh-Wha?" Phantoms voice reached my ears. He looked and seemed like a scared innocent child. I broke my heart in two.

"Shh..." I whispered, continuing to brush his hair with my fingers.

I turned to see people running towards me. In the front want Jazz Fenton, and Sam Manson. Continued by other civilians.

The goth ran up and crouched by Phantom. Tears brimmed he eyes. I was confused on why she cared so much. Then again, why did she?

"Danny? Danny!" The goth shouted, trying to get the ghosts attention. Behind her stood Jazz, eyes too full of tears.

"Phantom. Can you open your eyes?" I asked gently, getting a couple of confused glares.

I shrugged them off and watched the ghost. His eyes scrunched with a groan and finally his eyes peaked open. The usual vibrant green eyes that were full of life... If that makes sense, were dull and cloudy.

"That's it, that's it." I encouraged, "Phantom, can you look at me?"

There was a pause but his eyes landed on me. They were slightly unfocused and dazed. He moaned and closed his eyes.

I looked over to the Goth who grabbed the ghost's hand.

"Danny? It's me, Sam. Your going to be okay. Come on, Danny. Open your eyes." Se encouraged.

Phantom's dull eyes opened once more and landed on the goth. She smiled, letting more tears fall.

Phantom smiled.

**Sam's POV**

My best friend. He was battered and broken. One of his enemies sitting by his side. Valerie. I scowled but ignored her. My friend needed me. I rushed over, Jazz following. Tucker was distracting the Fenton's.

I ran up and immediately crouched beside Danny. Tears brimmed my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Danny! Danny?" I cried, trying to get Danny's attention.

"Phantom. can you open your eyes?" Valerie asked. I shot her a confused glare but I shrugged it off, concerned for my friend. I saw as he opened his eyes and was staring at the sky.

"That's it, that's it. Phantom, can you look at me?" Valerie asked,

He complied and glanced to Valerie not surprised to see her at all. I heard him moan and close his eyes.

Valerie looked to me as I grabbed Danny's hand. "Danny? It's me Sam. You're going to be okay," I reassured him, not sure if I was reassuring myself, "Come on, Danny. Open your eyes." I pleaded.

Danny's dull lifeless eyes met mine and a smile crept on his lips. I smiled back, crying tears of relief.

I cried more and I felt Danny's grip tighten around my hand. I heard him groan as he tried to move his other hand to his abdomen. I looked there and saw a torn price of fabric covering it. It was yellowish, kind of like Valerie's skirt.

"What happened?" I asked looking up from Danny and to Valerie.

"He was stabbed with a steel rod or something. I ripped off a piece of my skirt to stop the bleeding.

I shuddered at the thought. I was going to ask something else when I heard Danny's voice.

"S-sam?" He muttered and I cried again. I looked back down at him and saw beads of swear on his brow. It was freezing outside.

I squeezed his hand and replied, "I'm here, Danny. You're gonna be okay."

He squeezed back and replied with a cough. I eyed him worriedly and he started to wheeze. I gently put my arms behind his back and helped him sit up, to help him breathe. He took in a trembling deep breathe and his breathing calmed.

I gently laid him back down and he whispered, "Thank you."

I smiled back to him but frowned when he closed his eyes and shivered. A blue mist escaped his lips and I gasped.

**Danny's POV **

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was really happy to see Sam but I was in panic mode. I felt Sam's arms gently slide behind my back and pushed me up. I leaned against her and she fully supported my weight. I took a deep breathe and finally eased. She slowly put me back down and I looked up at her and whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled back at me but I felt a shiver and closed my eyes. I felt the familiar cold burst from my lips and I snapped my eyes open. I was in hero mode. I looked around and saw none other than Vlad Plasmius. I gasped and sat up, ignoring the searing pain with a wince.

Vlad stared me dead in the eye until Sam, Valerie, Jazz and the rest of the group stood I'm front of me. They were protecting me and I gave a slight smile. Vlad however did not seem intimidated. He turned intangible and walked through the crowd straight to me.

I gulped and the crowd turned to Vlad. Before they could act he grabbed me by my hazmat suit and shoved me against a wall. I screamed out at the agony. My head hit the bricks hard and my spine ached badly. The wound on my abdomen seeped blood. Something was no longer blocking it. He grinned evilly and looked at my broken leg and abdomen wound.

"Pity..." He hissed sarcastically in my face. I whimpered as I knew what he was going to do.

He dropped me and my leg exploded with pain. I whimpered and draped an arm protectively over my leg. I groaned as he pulled out a device that looked a gazer of some sort.

I tried to back away but my side collided with the device. There was excruciating white hot pain...then nothing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I've been writing this all day and I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the repeated changes of POV. Please review, every review is welcome! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovered**

**Chapter 2**

**Valerie's POV**

I gasped in horror as I saw Phantom fall to the ground unconscious after the ghost had shocked him with a device. I quickly went for my bag and pulled out a plasma ray, aiming it at the ghost. I fired it but the ghost easily deflected.

He let out an evil chuckle and disappeared. I growled deep in my throat and put away the gun, shoving it in my bag.

"Danny!" I heard Fenton's friend Sam yell, running towards the limp ghost. Fenton's sister following.

I kneeled down next to the ghost who was limp against the wall. His face paler than he usually was. His arm was draped over his abdomen where he was stabbed by the metal.

"Phantom? Phantom, can you hear me?" I asked, trying to wake the ghost.

Jazz was kneeling next to Sam, who was trying to wake the ghost. My eyes moved to his shoulder. The fabric there was burnt off, showing his purple and swoolen shoulder. It shocked me, '_Can a ghost really get hurt like that?'_ I wondered. It looked dislocated. _What am I doing? Why do I care so much about this ghost? I've been hunting him for months. He cost my dad his job! Why am I caring? Why? _

A soft moan snapped me out of my trance and I glanced over to see the Phantom waking. The other civilians leaned in, surrounding Phantom. I quickly got annoyed and barked,

"Give him some space!" I pushed some of the people back, leaving Sam, Jazz and I leaning by the fallen ghost.

**Sam's POV**

I shouted his name, running towards him. I leaned by my best friend, not caring if people wandered, not caring if they thought I was crazy. His arm was around his wound and his breathing was very labored and harsh.

Valerie made her way over to us and leaned next to Danny. I was very suspicious of her. She had been hunting him, Why was she being so friendly?

Her voice disrupted my thoughts, "Phantom! Phantom, can you hear me?"

I ignored her and studied his injuries. There was a soft moan that drew my attention. The others started to crowd us, leaning in to see Danny.

Valerie stood up and pushed some of the people back, "Give him some space!"

I watched intensely as Danny's eyes opened slightly, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Sam." He muttered weakly. I sighed as tears brimmed my eyes.

"I'm here Danny." I reassured him, grabbing his hand.

His eyes opened wider, trying to sit up. I put my hand on his chest, pushing him back down.

"Don't. You'll be okay. You'll be okay." He moaned and tightened his grip around my hand. I gave him a sad smile. His face seemed to scrunch up in pain. He started to shake, gripping his abdomen harder.

"Danny? Are you okay? What's happening?" I asked, panicking.

He groaned in response putting his head down, white hair falling in his face.

**Danny's POV**

I felt shooting pain erupt in my spine, moving to my stomach. I closed my eyes, shaking. Something was really wrong. I felt a strange tingling feeling around my waist. I had recognized it. I was about to change back. I started to internally panic.

"Danny? Are you okay? What's happening?" I heard my best friend ask, panically.

I bowed my head, trying to stop the transformation. I was surrounded by people, I couldn't change then. Worst of all, Valerie.

"Sam. G-Get e-everyone out of here." I stuttered, keeping my head bowed.

"Danny, w-what are you talking about?" She asked, obviously confused.

I raised my head, looking her in the eye as my eye color started fading to blue. I let out a shuddering breath as she realized what was happening. Valerie raised an eyebrow at me. Sam stood up, quickly as I closed my eyes again.

"Everyone please leave!" I heard my friend shout.

I let out a scream right after, pain shooting all over my limbs and spine. I breathed heavily and shuddered.

"Danny!" I heard Sam yell my name. I groaned as I felt the familiar sensation as a silver ring, appeared around my waist.

* * *

**A/N: Sucky Cliffhanger. Sorry for short chapter, I at least wanted to update something today, I'll update maybe later today if I can. All reviews welcome! Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There will be a Jazz POV in this chapter. I felt like I kinda ignored her a bit. Thanks for the good reviews! Enjoy.**

**Discovered**

**3**

**{Valerie's POV}**

A bright halo looking light appeared around Phantom's waist. I had never seen anything like it. I wasn't sure why or how it was there but it really caught me off guard. The halo light split in two, traveling across the shaking body of Danny Phantom. I watched as white t-shirt replaced black suit and red sneakers replaced glowing white boots.

My stomach did cartwheels. Phantom's hair turned black, skin becoming less pale. I gasped in horror, seeing before me, none other than...

Danny Fenton.

My heart lurched in my throat. I was frozen in my place, while my mind was a parade. _What? Danny, the ghost boy? This can't be true! I've been hunting my crush?! This has to be a trick. Oh my, the blood. _

"Leave him alone! Back off!" The hoarse yelling made my head snap up, seeing Sam Manson standing up pushing back the gasping and gaping people trying to lean in. I looked back at Phantom... I mean, Danny. Tears began to brim my eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening. I hunted him. I hurt him countless times. I felt a stab of guilt pierce my heart.

A softer voice sounded in my ears, "We have to get him to a hospital!" I looked away from Danny looking to Jazz, his sister. Her teal blue eyes red and puffy from crying. I looked back to see Sam, still shoving the people back. I nodded towards Jazz and whipped out my phone, trembling as I dialed.

"9-1-1, What's your emergency?" I never felt more relief in my life. Danny was going to be safe.

I stuttered as I answered, "My friend, D-Danny. H-He has been hurt, badly. He's bleeding a l-lot."

"Okay, stay calm. Where are you located, I will send an ambulance right away." The female operator instructed.

I moved the phone away as I glanced around frantically for a street sign. I honestly didn't know where we were. It was dark in the alleyway in which we were all huddled in. I glanced at the street sign at the sidewalk, _Greene Ave. _

I put the phone back to my hear, trying to block out the sounds of Sam shouting and Jazz's crying.

"Greene Ave. We are in an alleyway." I explained, trembling slightly.

"Okay, an ambulance is on it's way. Stay calm and put pressure on any bleeding wounds with clean fabric until they get there." The operator instructed me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Be safe." I disconnected with the operator, turning to Jazz.

"Ambulance is on it's way!" I reassured her.

My heart sank then broke in two (again) as I saw her grab her brother's frail hand and cradled it in hers. "The operator said we have to apply pressure on his bleeding wounds with clean fabric or cloth."

Jazz's tear filled eyes widens and she began digging in her pocket. She pulled out a medium sized white cloth, with lace circling it. "It's an handkerchief. We can use this." She offered, holding it out to me.

I took it quickly and applies slight pressure to his bleeding temple, moving down to his side. I then realized that I no longer heard Sam's loud demands for the other people. They had just witnessed Phantom turn into Fenton. It was so shocking. I grew worried for what would happen. Everyone in town would know by end of tomorrow. The world by the week. I gulped, imagining what would happen. Microphones and cameras sticking in Danny's face as he laid helplessly in the hospital. People firing questions at him, crowding him.

_How long have you been a ghost?_

_How many ghosts are there like you?_

_What are your true intentions for Amity Park?_

_Now that the world knows your secret, what will you do know?_

_When did you die?_

That question haunted my brain. It sunk like an icy pit in my stomach. It was hard to think of Danny as dead. I mean, he technically was right? Ghost equals dead. I shuddered, trying to shake it away, but no such luck. It mingled in my mind, haunting me.

Sam knelt down next to me and took over alloying pressure to his stomach. I moved to his head and looked at his temples as Jazz checked his arms and legs. I looked to Sam, wondering how on earth she got those people to leave.

"They're gonna tell everyone." Sam muttered, out of the blue in the silence.

I looked to her, seeing the true fear and worry in her eyes. I felt my heard drop. I knew she was thinking the same thing. However, she knew about this. She had to of. They were best friends and I always knew they had something romantic going on. They both never admitted it but they sure did show it. They was she grew angry when I was with him or he was gawking over Paulina. He got jealous whenever a guy talked to her. They both blushes as they accidentally touched hands.

I never was one of those romantic types, but they were really cute together. It was almost perfect.

"I know. I'm afraid of what will happen." I never meant for those words to even leave my mouth. Sam and Jazz seemed to be surprised just as much as I was. I couldn't blame them either.

Me, Valerie Grey, ghost huntress who hates everything Danny Phantom. Why would I help him? I didn't know at first why I did, even before I knew it was Danny. Know that I knew, I wanted to protect him. Something just clicked. I couldn't tell you how or why but it just did.

**{Jazz's POV}**

This day could not be worse. To start it off, Mom totally corrupted my collage thesis. Second, Danny was injured, severely. Know, to top it all of, he was just exposed in front of many people who won't think twice to tell someone.

There lied my baby brother, bloody and matted, up against the brick wall of the dark alley way. Very little light showed, form an old street lamp. A rusty old street sign reading, _Greene Ave._

I was shocked that Valerie was helping. I didn't want to ask questions though, the faster Danny got help the better. Sam got rid of the un-wanted people but who knows how many people know by now. Heck, it could even be on the freaking news.

Danny needed my help, I had to stop thinking and act. I handed Valerie my new handkerchief, and she put pressure on his temple. I looked over his arms and legs, making sure there wasn't nothing we missed.

Valerie moved down to Danny's now swollen abdomen. I noticed Sam kneel beside Valerie and take over. I didn't know when the ambulance was gonna get here. It seemed like it was taking ages but in reality it couldn't have been more than 10.

"They're gonna tell everyone." Sam muttered. I glanced up at her, meeting her gaze. I was severely worried for my brother. Not only was he critically injured, but by the end of the week, everyone will know his secret. I gulped as I realized the two possibly biggest threats of all. Mom and Dad. Who knows how they'd react! Mom especially. The big out of fear in my stomach grew deeper.

I had to protect Danny with every once of energy and will I had. I would do anything to keep Danny safe. I know he'd do anything to save me. Anything to save any innocent life. Maybe even a guilty one.

"I know, I'm afraid of what will happen." I looked up to the speaker shocked. I was confused enough when she helped "Phantom" in the first place but even after she just witnessed him turn into Danny's human form. It wasn't the reaction I had anticipated but I was great full anyway.

The sound of blazing sirens brought the tears that brimmed my eyes down. Tears of relief and joy. The ambulance slowed to a stop in the entrance of the alley way and five paramedics came rushing towards us, a stretcher in tow.

The three men and two women immediately got to work. The three of us hopped up and moved to the side of the alley, watching in horror.

A tall paramedic with dark brown hair and glasses shouted some orders at the two women whom I guessed were nurses.

"Check for any neck or spinal fractures." He said to a blonde haired and blue eyes nurse. She carefully grabbed a medical knife and cut Danny's shirt off. She placed a gloved hand on his back.

"Rachel hand me some bandages and a wet cloth!" A orange haired man said to the raven haired nurse. She looked the youngest. She shuffled through her bag and pulled out gauze and other bandages along with a cloth she wetted with a water bottle.

I gripped Valerie and Sam's arms as a male medic approached us.

"My name is Jeff. We are taking care of your friend here but we need some information in order to help." The blonde man explained.

I spoke first, "He's my brother, Danny."

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen." I responded, trying to keep my panic under the surface.

"Okay, what was the incident?" He asked as he wrote stuff on his clipboard.

"Well..." I started but my mind went blank. I turned to Sam and Valerie and they both shrugged. Panic began to take over.

The medic raised an eyebrow as I stammered to speak,

"He, uh... A ghost got him. He, uh... He best him up pretty bad." I technically wasn't lying. I was such a bad liar.

To my relief, the medic accepted the story. He lives in Amity Park, the excuse "the ghost did it." was acceptable here.

He didn't ask any more questions as he kneeled down next to my brother. I tried to gaze over the Medics' shoulders in order to see but to no avail.

It seemed like hours until they made the call to move him. The blonde nurse moved the stretcher closer and lowered it completely to the ground. The female nurses stepped back moving towards the ambulance as the three men laid Danny flat on his back, off the brick wall. They shifted him, earning a moan from my broken little brother. My tears fell freely now, I hadn't even realized I was holding them in.

"On three." The lead paramedic said, supporting Danny's head and side in his arms along with the other paramedics. He counted to three and they male paramedics lifted my baby bro slightly, placing him on the stretcher. Danny groaned and stirred a bit.

I prayed that he didn't wake up at this moment. He would freak. I didn't want him to be under any more stress or trauma. A female paramedic came over and lifted the stretcher to a higher altitude. She and two others rolled my brother to the ambulance. Folding the stretcher bottom so it fit in the back of the medical vehicle. The raven haired nurse came rushing over to us as Sam, Valerie and I walked towards the ambulance.

"You can follow in your car with us to the hospital. We would usually allow someone in the back but he needs critical treatment." She quickly explained.

I nodded and grabbed Valerie and Sam's arms running to my car. I threw the keys in the ignition and started the car in a hurry. I was set into full drive panic mode as I followed the ambulance. Hoping, Praying that Danny would be okay.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the good reviews! It made me feel better about this story. I actually write this at 3 am so I apologize if it feels rushed, especially on Jazz's part. Hope you enjoyed and an update will come soon! Please review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Discovered**

**4 **

**{Danny's POV}**

I heard constant beeping. The numbness that has once engulfed me started to fade. Pain slowly intensifying everywhere. My side felt sore and like someone was tearing it. I tried to groan, but my mouth wouldn't move. I tried to twitch my hand but I couldn't. I heard distant and muffled voices. It sounded as if they were behind a window.

"had to take him...surgery." That was all I could make out. I grew scared, for all I know I could be I'm the GIW agency. My secret was most likely every out everywhere. My stomach dropped as I remembered one thing.

Mom and Dad. They had to have know by then. They might have been the ones who brought me here! _'No!' _I scolded myself eternally. _'Get a hold of yourself Fenton. Your parents will accept you. They wouldn't do this.' _I repeated in my head.

I heard the creak of a door. An icy pit of fear and helplessness dropped low in my stomach. The footsteps rattled in my brain, worsening my headache. The steps came to a stop, not continuing. I felt an odd sensation when something touched my hand. It felt warm and soft. I felt a soft squeeze. It didn't hurt, it just sent a tingling sensation up my spine.

I wanted nothing more than just squeeze it back. I couldn't tell you why, but it just felt important. That's when I heard a voice, a voice that sounded like music to my hears.

"Danny..." The voice brought me back. I recognized the voice. It was my best friend, Sam. I wanted to shout out to her, giving her a huge hug.

I was now more aware of the pain. My head felt as if it was being ripped in two. My spine felt sore as it throbbed. My arms felt like every nerve was on fire. My chest and ribs ached. I wanted to just shout, begging for it to stop, but my body would not move.

I was trapped in a dark plain, staring at nothing and feeling constant pain. Just beyond the surface was Sam. I could almost reach her. I just had to break through the numb barrier.

"Danny, I don't know if you can hear me..." Sam continued, "but I miss you. Everyone does. Please, Danny. Please just come back to us."

She seemed as if she was pleading for me. I had to wake up. I had to break the barrier. I focused on one movement. One small movement. I used all my strength to try and flex my hand, the hand that was intwined with hers.

'_Sam!' _I mentally screamed her name, rapidly. I needed her to hear me, to know I heard her. I could still feel my hand in hers, pain shooting everywhere. I pushed myself to wake up once more. Focusing on Sam. The black plains started to fade as I shot up towards white blinding light. I felt my hand tighten around hers, relief flooding through me as I realized I had done it.

I heard a gasp and shortly after sobs. I tightened my hand again, making sure I didn't loose my foothold on the light plain.

"Danny! Oh my gosh, Danny." She sobbed. I felt a small twinge of guilt, I never wanted her cry.

I broke the surface, light flooding my vision. I tried to raise my hand to block the piercing lights but it would not co-operate. My eyes focused on the white blank ceiling. I couldn't tell you why, but my mind was sent into a deep panic. Feeling a sharp adrenaline rush, I shot up, ignoring the stabbing and protesting pain. I reached to grab a thick needle that was protruding from my left hand. It was connected to a long tube and a bag that stood on a thin shiny frame.

I grabbed the base, about to pull when I felt hands pulling mine away. My mind was too disoriented that I didn't notice them. I pushed away harshly, falling off the side of the bed I laid on. My head hit the hard ground with a thud and I felt pain erupt in my hand as I knew the needle was torn out.

"Danny!" I heard Sam shouting as black dots danced in my vision. I tried to back away as I shut my eyes tightly, fighting off the pain as I felt hands on me.

"Calm down! It's me! It's Sam!" I heard the familiar altar voice shouting. I relaxed my body, daring to open my eyes and was welcomed harshly by the lights.

My vision focused on a girl with raven hair and violet dashing eyes. Her striking eyes were brimmed with tears, threatening to fall. "S-Sam?" I whispered. I didn't recognize my voice. It was weak and raspy.

"It's okay Danny. You're okay. Nurse! Nurse, I need some help over here!" She shouted, grasping my now bleeding hand from where I tore out the needle in my fall. I felt a heaviness press against my body. The adrenaline diminishing.

Blackness cornered my vision. Slowly closing in on my best friend who was yelling something at me. It sounded muffled as my world gingerly went into a peaceful black.

**Nurse's POV**

I walked down the thick and bright halls of the pediatrics floor. I felt shocked to have heard the news. A normal 14 year old boy, _Danny Fenton _was _Danny Phantom. _The craziest part was that he was in this hospital. I didn't get to see him as they wheeled him in with a hurry. I had seen the news in the bright red break room when I saw the news. Countless civilians claimed to see Daniel Fenton turn into the Amity Park hero Danny Phantom. I ran a hand through my raven hair, pulling it into a tight bun. I had always been a fan of Danny Phantom. He was always my hero and I never believed he'd do nothing wrong. I also knew that the Fenton's were ghost hunters. That must've been hard. Being a ghost under your ghost hunter parent's roof.

I sighed and stopped at the front desk of Pediatrics. I handed the blonde and blue eyed clerk names Martha a clipboard of my other patient. I headed back down the hall, towards room 214. I stopped in front of the room, wondering and debating if I should go in or not.

I heard a loud voice yell from within the room, "Nurse! Nurse, I need some help over here!"

I widened my eyes and burst through the door. I saw the goth girl I had seen earlier, hovering over Daniel Fenton. He was blacked out, blood leaking out of his left hand, where the IV used to be. He was on the floor, beats of sweat trailing his brow. The rise and fall of his chest was labored and weak.

"What happened?" I gasped, moving my arms around the back of the young boy. I gently pulled him into a sitting position against my back, rubbing circles on his so his breathing was clear.

The girl shook all over, tears falling out of her purple bright eyes. "H-He woke up and... I-I don't know! H-he j-just freaked out!" She exclaimed trying to keep her sobs to a minimum.

I took a look at Daniel and let out a deep sigh. I looked up at the girl and told her sternly, "I need you to go a get a doctor, tell them I need a stretcher, GO!"

Within an instant she took off running. I could hear the faint yells as she trailed down the hall. I continued to run circled on his back, helping him breathe. I grabbed a sheet and pressed it against his hand. I looked around his shoulder to get a look at his bandaged side. To my relief, he hadn't torn any of his stitches.

The grey door burst open as Dr. Norman ran in the room, a stretcher in tow with three other doctors. "What happened?" He breathed, as I stopped rubbing circles.

"He woke up and has some sort of panic attack." I quickly explained, moving out from under the boy, laying him gently on the ground. The other three doctors positioned the stretcher next to Daniel. They all shifted him to the stretcher. I scrambled to his bed side and grabbed the loose hanging IV. I took the needle and washed it, readying it to go back into the teens hand.

"Elena, you got that IV ready?" The blonde doctor, Lance asked me as he moved the boy off the stretcher onto the big bed.

I nodded frantically and entered it back in his hand, placing some medical tape on top. "Thank of for your help, Elena. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. We need all the room we can get. Same for you Ms. Manson." Lancer said to me, then looking at the girl with raven hair, quiet like mind but her's was short and pulled into a half pony.

"Yes, sir." I said, grabbing Daniel's friend's hand, leading her out into the hallway.

**Sorry about this chapter. I feel this is where it's starting to go down hill. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and sorry for short chapter. **


End file.
